dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Pirate Treasure
|Rōmaji title = Yatta! Otakara Hakken |Literal title = Hooray! The Treasure is Discovered |Series = DB |Number = 52 |Saga = General Blue Saga |Manga = The Treasure! *Bright Blue Eyes |Airdate = February 25, 1987 |English Airdate = March 14, 2002 |Previous = Beware of Robot |Next = Blue, Black and Blue }} |''Yatta! Otakara Hakken''|lit. "Hooray! The Treasure is Discovered"}} is the seventh episode of the General Blue Saga and the fifty-second episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 25, 1987. Its original American airdate was March 14, 2002. Summary Bulma and Krillin continue swimming. General Blue follows them. Goku continues running in the wrong direction. The cave was closing in on Goku but he kept going. He finds a trapdoor and falls through it. He falls on a bouncy thing which is an octopus named Octopapa. Meanwhile, General Blue, Bulma, and Krillin make it to the surface (General Blue stays in the water so he will not be seen). There are three treasure chests. But when they get there, a statue turns on by itself. Octopapa tries to hit Goku with his tentacles but none hit him. The octopus grabs him and says he is going to eat him. The statue throws swords everywhere. Bulma hides. Krillin gets one of the swords out of the ground and hits the other swords with it. One comes out of its face and heades for Krillin. The octopus tenderizes Goku. Goku gets a large rock and throws it at his snout thinking it is his mouth. Octopapa destroys it and then shows Goku his mouth. He is ready to eat. Krillin knocks the sword away. The statue is out of swords. Krillin checks the middle chest. A pirate dummy comes out and shoots bullets. Goku manages to do one more attack: the Kamehameha, which defeats and roasts Octopapa. Goku is starving and decides to eat it. The dummy runs out of bullets. Bulma heads for another chest. It has a key in it. They see a key hole in the statue. They put it in and gold comes out. General Blue then comes out of the water to get the gold. Bulma instantly declares her attraction for General Blue, although Blue does not concur with her feelings as he does not pay her any mind, and if anything expresses disgust with her and yells at her to get away from him. Bulma and Krillin then deduce that General Blue is prudish and scares very easily especially for his size, with Blue threatening that neither of them will find him funny once they are dead and derisively refers to Krillin as a cueball when asking if he has a death wish. Krillin then warns him that just because Blue is tall and built doesn't mean he can't be stomped by him, with Blue asking if he thinks so, with Krillin answering that he knows so. Krillin decided to fight him. While Goku is eating, he hears noises of Krillin getting hurt. He goes in the water to get to him. General Blue pounds Krillin and bangs him into walls. He then mocks Krillin's white underwear and asks if he's wearing a diaper. Bulma then tries to get Krillin to surrender, but Krillin refuses, citing he's fine overall and that Blue's just a big sissy. Blue, hearing this remark, then tells Krillin to bring it on while referring to him as "diaper man". However, Blue dodges all of Krillin's attacks and then punches him, to Bulma's horror. Eventually, Krillin manages to throw one kick in the face. General Blue initially wonders how Krillin can even hope to hurt something "beautiful", until he realizes the kick was potent enough to give him a nosebleed. He then is crying since it hurt his "beautiful" face, and gets angry. Krillin declares that Blue is strange after that tirade, with Blue declaring Krillin to be a murderer for "killing his perfect looks," with Krillin taunting Blue to give him his best shot. Blue is so angry, he uses his telekinetic technique, called Psychic Eyes, so Krillin will not be able to move. Bulma then asks what happened, with Krillin stating that Blue did something with his eyes to force him to freeze up, with General Blue admitting he should have mentioned his special ability earlier. Bulma then decries him as cheating, with General Blue stating that in a fight to the death, there are no rules save for the fact that the winner is the one who survives the battle. General Blue bangs him into walls, and then gets a rock to kill Krillin, taunting Krillin about how that most certainly would have hurt. He then notices that the cave is on the verge of collapsing, and decides he needs to finish them quickly so he can find the Dragon Ball. Bulma tries once more to seduce Blue, but Blue expresses disgust, citing that her actions will give him nightmares. Realizing that her attempts will not work, she tries to intimidate Blue by claiming her being powerful, but Blue threatens her in turn, admitting that he did consider letting her go free, but because of her actions, he will make sure to deal with her, with Blue also saying yes when Bulma says no in fear, before deciding to kill Krillin first due to his earlier injury. Bulma then tried to persuade Blue to spare them because they have some Dragon Balls and offers them to him if he lets them go free, but he refuses her offer, since he prefers to take what he wants rather than make deals. He then declares no more interruptions and makes clear to kill Krillin (while referring to his head as splitting open a coconut), and also telling Krillin to be brave and smile when the latter weakly says Goku's name. Just before he could do so, Goku arrives. Goku then asks if Blue was able to beat Krillin. Blue initially is baffled about the name until he realizes he's referring to the man he called "diapers" and says he put him out easily enough. As the fight is about to begin, the room begins to shake. Major Events *Krillin fights and is defeated by General Blue. Battles *Goku vs. Octopus *Krillin vs. General Blue Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Bulma *General Blue Locations *Pirate Cave Objects *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *In the manga, there is only one brown chest when Bulma and Krillin emerge from the water. In the anime, there are three different colour chests and a statue which attacks them with flying swords when they open the incorrect one. Trivia *Some of the shots of Goku show him running down a hallway curving counter-clockwise when he is, in fact, running clockwise. Another shot shows a branch in the hallway behind him. *What Krillin did exactly to the statue isn't elaborated on; he is not holding his original sword when the scene cuts back to him, so he most likely whacked the statue's sword away like he did earlier before throwing his own sword into the statue's head. *The gold chest contains an automated puppet that shoots at anyone who gets the wrong idea about which chest the treasure is kept in. On the other hand, the copper chest contains the key to the statue which holds the real treasure. It's never revealed what the silver chest contains. *The scenes with General Blue encountering Krillin and Bulma are altered in the dub to omit their accusations of Blue being homosexual. In order: **After Blue ignores Bulma's advances with some fear, Bulma calls Blue a "prude," while Krillin teases that Blue "scares easily for a big guy." **After Blue starts complaining about his nosebleed, Krillin commented that Blue is weird. **When Bulma fails again to seduce Blue, she then starts pretending that she is a "powerful sumo wrestler" rather than saying she is a man. *In his fight with General Blue, Krillin becomes the first person to make him bleed in combat. *In the manga and Japanese anime, Goku mistakes Octopapa for a squid. The English dub has Goku mistake him for a spider. *In the English dub, Blue's voice changes slightly when talking to Krillin for the first time. The pitch sounds slightly similar to the voice that's used for the older Krillin, possibly a hint that Blue's Funimation actor, Sonny Strait, would take over the part from Laurie Steele in "Changes". *In the Funimation dub, when Blue is whining about his nose bleed, a real-life reference to the Mona Lisa is made. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 52 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 52 (BD) pt-br:Genial, Encontramos o Tesouro fr:Dragon Ball épisode 052 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball